Call of duty World at War campaign
by Kalum115
Summary: This is the World at war campaign in my own words I love writing the tory because, story's can make you feel like you're there, I still have long way to go before mine can do that really well, but its a good start, hope you enjoy the whole World at War story, this is owned by Treyarch
1. Chapter 1

Call of duty World at War Campaign

Chapter 1

The Rescue

Sgt Roebuck, was debriefing a room of marines on a mission to rescue a division of men lost, in Makin atoll

Roebuck: "Makin atoll, an island of trees, sand and a small Japanese base. Millers team, landed there almost a week ago, we've heard nothing since, for all we know they could already be dead. If what we know about the Japanese are true, it would probably be best if they are".

1942 Makin Atoll:

On a small beach was a few Japanese huts, Private Miller and three other men, were being tortured.

Japanese commander: "you think that if you don't talk, you are strong? You are wrong"

Pyle: "Don't tell them nothing Miller!"

The commander, made a kill him gesture to one of his men, and a man with a machete, cut Pyle's neck open killing him, he then walked over to Miller, he pressed the cold blade up to his neck, but before he could cut him, Sargent Roebuck and his men killed all of the Japanese in the huts and uncut Private Miller, sadly he was the only one left, they all made their way through the camp, against the gunfire of the Japanese infantry, they moved up to the next big hut, and an enemy came out of a doorway on fire and grabbed private Ryan

Ryan: "HELP get him off me"

Miller shot the Japanese solider and saved Ryan. They continued up into a forest, there was a small temple with a lit flame, a Solider went over to it, and got pulled up into a tree from the leg, it set grenades off and the solider exploded, more Japanese soldiers came out of the trees yelling "BANZI" they were armed with bolt action rifles with bayonets on them, the Marines managed to kill them, when they continued, they found a Japanese infantry base and they were all dead, out of nowhere came a flash bang, it stunned the men and all the Japanese soldiers got up and started to shoot the Marines, only a few survived Miller and Roebuck were two of them, they killed the wounded Japanese soldiers, they had to move up to a big village

Roebuck: "ok we have back on the way, we need to take out the lights Miller get on it, and we'll provide cover fire"

Private Miller shot the lights out of the tower and the Japanese had a hard time seeing the Americans, only 5 of the 12 Marines survived, the rest of the Marines, ran up to another small village back on the beach, on the hill they were standing on was truck with a barrel in the truck, the barrel had an explosive symbol on it.

Roebuck: "Miller get a hole in that barrel, Ryan and Allen, move the truck"

The truck started to move down toward the village, Roebuck lit the trail of petrol and once it reached the truck, it exploded, blowing up a few huts, the marines moved down to in, and more Japanese infantry came out of the huts and the communications room, while the Marines fended off the Japanese, Miller went and radioed for rescue, and there was a boat, just about a mile out, Roebuck told everyone to get and secure a boat, while he and Miller set up C4 explosives, in the buildings, on their escape, one Japanese solider jumped out at Miller and tried to kill him with a knife, Roebuck shot the Soldier in the head killing him instantly, he dragged Miller into a small boat, and made their escape towards the rescue, Miller set off the explosives but nothing happened.

Ryan: "what? Where's the explosion?"

Roebuck: "please don't tell me they were duds?"

BOOOOMM

All: "WOOO"

Roebuck: "nice job Marines lets go home".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The battle of Peleliu

September 15th 1944:

Debrief:

Roebuck: "a couple years after the raid on Makin, we're heading a full on assault on Peleliu island. No rescue this time, our mission take the airfield and cripple their supply network. With us is some familiar faces, and some new recruits, but guys like Miller, Sullivan and myself we're known as the old breed, "old" we're not even out of our twenties."

Roebuck, Sullivan, Polonsky and Miller along with some new guys, were all in a LVT on their way to Peleliu with several other battleships and LVTs fighting alongside, the Japanese were trying to hold off and use planes, but they were diving into the boats.

Roebuck: "good luck to all of you"

The LVT moved toward the land, there was explosions everywhere from the bombs being let off by both sides, the shockwave made the LVT shake, one of the Marines saw a plane crash into another LVT, just next to them

Marine: "oh my god, was that one of ours?!"

The LVT docked but the ramp got stuck on some coral

Driver: "the ramp…IT WONT GO DOWN?!" 

A Marine lent over the side of the LVT and saw the coral

Marine: "the coral it's stuck on the…"

The Marine was shot in the head by a Japanese machine gunner

Roebuck: "DROP THE RAMP!"

A bomb hit the side of their LVT causing it to explode, Miller Sullivan fell out on the left and saw 3 new recruits get shot by the machine gunner, Roebuck pulled them both out of the water

Roebuck: "thank god you're both still in one piece, Miller take this radio and call for an airstrike over where the Japanese infantry are go!"

Miller used the radio, and signalled an airstrike

Radio: "ok 5 seconds until impact!"

Then there was a huge explosion and the guns stopped firing

Roebuck: "good work marines move up toward the front lines"

Ahead of them were more Marines fighting the Japanese, Miller Picked up an M1 Garand left there by a solider, the fought the Japanese until they could move up, they had to move through the dirt trenches, and on the other side was another machine gunner he killed two Marines as they tried to run away, Sullivan threw a grenade over to them, and blew up the machine gun as well as the gunner, they moved up to a huge building with three more Machine gunners, before they could get there out of the grass was about 10 Banzi soldiers they screamed as they stabbed the marines, some of them overpowered the Banzi soldiers, Miller, Roebuck, Sullivan and Polonsky moved up to another trench, Roebuck and Miller went inside, while the rest of them tried to kill the gunners.

The both of them went around the other side of the trench and killed the soldiers on the other side they made it inside the building and, went up a wooden ladder and killed the 3 machine gunners, so the others could get inside to, then the Japanese pulled up in two tanks, they shot the side of the building, and Miller picked up a Japanese bazooka, and fired a rocket at the tank causing it to explode, then Sullivan helped Miller load up another rocket and he fired it at that one making another huge explosion that echoed across Peleliu.

Roebuck: "mission complete good work Marines, we should move up"

Sullivan: "I'm buying us all drinks when get home, good work men!"

A Marine opened a door leading to an extraction point, and a Japanese soilder came out from the door and stabbed Sullivan in the chest

Roebuck: "NOOO SULLIVAN!"

He shot the Japanese solider in the face, and held Sullivan by the head

Roebuck: "come on buddy you're gonna be find" 

But Sullivan stopped breathing, he was dead

Roebuck: "dammit, I'll make em pay for that come on Marines!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Storm the airfield

Peleliu Island September 15th 1945:

Roebuck (Diary): "We're all crushed by Sullivan's death. It came like a flash, the greatest most courageous marine we've ever known, is now gone forever, now it's down to me and me alone to lead these men, my brothers, safely through this, our assault is taking the Japanese down, but their planes are still flying high, we need to take them out".

The marines were moving slowly through a swamp, the water slowing them down, about 10 marines remained, all armed with BAR rifles, they were looking for the airfield, when they came across a down American plane, there were more marines trying to move the dead pilot

Marine: "hey he's stuck on something, help me get him out!"

Roebuck: "NO stop!"

There was an explosion from a booby trap it killed two of the marines were killed, and more Banzai soldiers came out of the bushes and swamp trees, but the squad managed to kill them before they could. There was nothing they could do for the marines so they moved up through the swamp, once they were out, more Japanese were defending the airfield, radio tower. A marine was using a flamethrower he ran up to machine gunner and tried to burn him out of a trench but, was shot in the process.

Roebuck: "Miller quick he's reloading take that flamethrower and take him out"

Miller ran over quickly and picked up the flamethrower and burned the gunner as he was reloading, they then moved up to the tower, it had several Japanese soldiers inside, defending it, all of them had machine guns and every time a Marine went to shoot one, he was torn apart by them, so Miller picked up a M1 Garand with a grenade launcher, he loaded a grenade and fired it at the tower causing, a lot of it to fall to the ground and killed a few of them, he loaded another grenade and fired it at the next side, and killed the rest of them, they ran through the tower and out the other side was the airfield, 3 tanks, Polonsky picked up a bazooka and fired the rockets at the tanks, causing them to explode, they all went to the top of the air field tower and, found an anti-aircraft weapon, Miller got in it and, 3 more tanks came over the hill, he fired the launcher at them and completely destroyed them, after that the Japanese retreated.

Roebuck: "outstanding work Marines, well done Miller, we've taken the airfield now let's take the rest of Peleliu".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. This now tells the story from the Russian view.

Stalingrad September 1942:

After an attack on the red army, the Germans were executing the last of the Russian soldiers, one of the soldiers, Dimitri Petrenko wakes up in the fountain, as the Germans left on a tank, and another man awoke.

Reznov: "shhh, if you value life then you will do as I say, come"

They both crawled to one side of the fountain and handed Dimitri a sniper

Reznov: "my hand was injured in battle, please bare this sniper and strike down those before you, but only when the time is right, the fascist Reich must be destroyed but for now with a silent hand, the storm comes soon. Take them out when their bombers come" 

Dimitri looked over the fountain and saw 3 German commanders. When the planes went over, the roar was so loud the sniper made little sound and he easily took out the 3 commanders, but then a dog came around the corner

Reznov: "quick kill it before it alerts them"

Dimitri shot it, causing it to yelp, and die

Reznov: "excellent work, now let's move up"

Reznov picked up a PPSH, he couldn't aim as he lost a finger, and it was still bleeding even through the bandages.

The ran through a bar and Reznov spoke to Dimitri

Reznov: "the Reich have taken our land after betraying us all, I'm not a man for betrayal, we will take this to their land and we'll cover it in their blood, we will take Berlin, my men await us not far from here, we are going to kill General Amsel and evil man who ordered this"

They moved through and there was a sniper in the building across from them

Reznov: "GET DOWN! Look closely at the flash I will draw his attention you fire at him"

The sniper looked out the window, he saw Reznov and shot, but missed, Dimitri saw the flash and shot where it came from, the bullet shot through his sniper and out through the back of the gun exploding and killing the enemy soldier.

Reznov: "that was the best sniping I've ever seen, you will be the one to kill Amsel, we should keep moving they surely heard the shots"

They moved into the next room where outside was a German patrol

Reznov: "quick hide up against the wall"

They had a dog that sniffed around and barked at the window, a German saw Dimitri and they pulled out a flamethrower.

Reznov: "get down, we must crawl"

They crawled as the Germans fired their flamethrower through the window, they continued through the burning building and a burning plank of wood fell on Dimitri, Reznov runs to him and pushes it off

Reznov: "I will not let you meet your demise my friend"

They both got outside the building and it collapsed behind them, the Germans found them on the ground, one of them walked up to Reznov with a flamethrower and was ready to fire, but before he could shoot bullets came out of nowhere and the German with the thrower exploded it killed the other Germans, and then Russian soldiers came out of another building

Russian: "Dimitri, how did you survive the attack on the square? Were glad you did, Reznov we are about to attack a German communication post, as this will prevent Amsel from getting help"

Reznov: "excellent work, soldiers me and Dimitri will provide sniper fire, but leave Amsel to Dimitri"

Reznov and Dimitri went into a building overlooking the post, the other Russians got into position, hiding behind walls near the post.

Reznov: "Dimitri, you will command the men, on your go take out the one with the flamethrower"

Dimitri aimed down at the German, when he walked near the equipment, Dimitri fired at him and he destroyed the equipment with the explosion, the Russians went in and killed as many Germans as possible, then general Amsel came out of hiding, he rushed to his getaway car

Reznov: "NOW Dimitri it's our only chance"

He shot the driver before he could go anywhere, Amsel got out of the car and started to run

Reznov: "kill the coward for what he did to Stalingrad"

Dimitri shot his sniper the bullet, went straight through Amsels head and out the other side.

Reznov: "YES DIMITRI you did it"

The Germans brought out bazookas and shot the Russian soldiers, killing all of them, then fired at the building Reznov and Dimitri were in, they ran away but the Germans launched a full on attack on the building, hundreds of them, Dimitri held some of them off as Reznov found a way out, there was a hole in the wall, and outside was a river.

Reznov: "Quick Dimitri, into the river it's our only chance!"

They both jumped in and swam away…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their land, their blood

April 18th 1945:

Dimitri was captive in a German house, three Germans were getting ready to kill him, but before they could, a tank blew a hole in the wall the blast knocking two Germans out, the last, stood up and tried to kill Dimitri, but a familiar face walked in with a PPSH and took the Germans head off

Reznov: "once again you cheat death, haha it's good to see you again Dimitri"

Chernov: "Reznov the men are ready to move"

Reznov: "good, oh Dimitri this is Chernov, Chernov this is the hero of Stalingrad Dimitri"

Chernov: "I have heard many stories I will see if they are true"

Reznov looked at the dying Germans

Reznov: "Chernov, kill them"

Chernov stared at them and did not kill them

Reznov: "FINE, Dimitri you kill them!"

Dimitri picked up a Mosin-Nagant sniper and shot both of them in the head

The moved out and follow 3 more Soviet tanks towards a German village they came across a wheat field Germans were hiding inside

Reznov: "burn it down"

The tank started to let flames out and burned the field very quickly, the sound of screaming Germans warmed Reznov's heart

They came to a bridge with trenches, one German was manning a MG42 machine gun, Reznov, handed Dimitri a Panzerschreck rocket launcher, he fired it at the machine gunner, they moved up to the bridge and saw German tanks, they blew up the soviet tanks, leaving only one.

Reznov: "Dimitri, FIRE THE PANZERSCHRECK"

He fired it at the tank blowing it up, another tank came around the corner, and so did their infantry, the Russian soldiers took care of the Germans, while Dimitri took out the tanks, once the tanks were destroyed, they all came to a little house inside were some Germans, they hid behind cover, Dimitri put the Panzerschreck down and used a PPSH he found, to take them out, Reznov saw that more Germans were coming out of a nearby barn

Reznov: "MEN to the barn their hiding, let us finish them!"

Once they killed the Germans in the house they ran up to the barn, two Russian soldiers went to open the door and another German tank burst through the door and fired at the Russians

Reznov: "NOO Dimitri grabbed the Panzerschreck and finish their now crippled infantry!"

Dimitri ran to the Panzerschreck he put down earlier, the tank followed him and fired close to him, Dimitri ran into the house for cover, the Russians tried to draw the tanks attention, while Dimitri shot it with the launcher, making it burst into flames

All: "URA URA"

Reznov: "see how the might of the mother land plows through the Germans on their soil haha"

They ran through the barn and Chernov saw the dead Germans

Chernov: "Sargent Reznov, you seem to relish in the slaughter!"

Reznov: "I've seen my friends and family die at the hand of these monsters"

Chernov: "do they really deserve this?"

Reznov: "THEY deserve to suffer for the fate of the mother land!"

As they got outside a convoy of three tanks were lined up and they started moving toward a German military camp

Reznov: "Dimitri, you may ride on the tank, you deserve the rest, Chernov you don't you will walk"

Dimitri got on the tank, and rode it to the camp, the Germans immediately retaliated, but the tanks were too strong, so the brought out the bazookas, and blew up a tank, Dimitri got off and use the PPSH to take out a tower it fell and the two other tanks ploughed through the little camp

Reznov: "yes, show no mercy KILL THEM ALL!"

Some of the Germans tried to retreat on a truck but Reznov picked up a Panzerschreck and blew up the truck. The camp was destroyed.

Reznov stood on some boxes

Reznov: "From now on, every step we take brings us closer to Berlin, show NO MERCEY WE Kill them all!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Burn 'em out

Peleliu Island

September 15th 1944:

Roebucks Journal: "Though we've taken the airfield, the Japanese still hold more of the flags, we need to go to the inland, there they have trenches and mortar teams, so we got flamethrowers, we'll burn 'em out!"

Roebucks team were in the trenches moving up to a nearby mortar team, Miller was using the flamethrower, they made it to a hut and then they were pinned down by a machine gunner

Roebuck: "Miller use one of the smoke grenades!"

Miller threw one near the gunner confusing him. They then killed the gunner and took out the motor team he was protecting

Roebuck: "two more!"

They move through a small underground trench, inside were more Japanese, the roar from the gun fire, shook the trench, Miller burned a lot of the Japanese, they managed to get out and found another motor team, he scorched them as they loaded up motor shells

Roebuck: "nice work Miller, just one left"

They turned around to see Banzai soldiers attack them, they managed to kill a few marines, but Polonsky and Miller burned them all, they rest of them ran to the last motor team, which stopped firing motors and started firing their bolt action rifles, but Miller easily burned them all and, the last of the Japanese retreated into the forest

Roebuck: "nice work marines, were now going to take the main land, let's go kill 'em!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Relentless.

Peleliu Island

September 15th 1945:

Polonsky: "how many men have we lost?" 

Roebuck: "Already too many".

There was a convoy of 4 American tanks moving through the forest, Roebuck was talking them all through the mission

Roebuck: "alright a few clicks from here, is another Japanese gunner, we saw what that thing did, when we hit shore, we need to take it out"

Marine: "god damn suicide missions"

Roebuck: "yeah well don't worry after this we go home, but we can't go home until those guns are gone"

A rocket hit the tank in front of Miller

Marine: "Shit"

Roebuck: "find cover and take them out go go!"

They all got off the tank and hid, Miller used his Browning machine gun to kill them, but the Japanese all had automatic weapons making it harder, and some of the marines, died. They then found a small camp with an artillery gun, Miller ran into it and got in he used it to wipe out the camp, he ripped the small tents apart kill any Japanese inside them. They move out of that camp and made their way through the trees, to another camp but the enemies were using the AA gun, mainly destroying the American planes, Miller and his squad had to kill the men on the gun, but they then targeted Millers men, they had to run to cover, two of the men were ripped to shreds, Miller picked up a Springfield sniper rifle, he picked off each of the AA gunners, once they were dead, the squad distracted the Japanese infantry while Miller ran to the AA gun, he jumped in, as the Infantry started to shoot him, Miller killed them all. They all ran out of that village and met up with one of the surviving tanks, it had a built in flamethrower, they moved up to the Artillery point, the tank covered them from the oncoming Japanese. Then they reached a cave

Roebuck: "lock and load marines, the point is in here"

They went inside and it was full of Japanese infantry, they ran through, and all of them had type 99 Light machine guns, once they made it through the tunnels, they came to a big room.

Roebuck: "Japanese infantry, watch yourself"

They killed most of them and they came to a huge gun that the Japanese were firing

Polonsky: "that's it kill them, then our re-enforcements"

Miller killed the ones using the gun.

Roebuck: "we did it marines, we lost many good men, we didn't let them die in vain, Griffith call in the backup"

Sargent Griffith called in the re-enforcements, with a radio on his back

Roebuck: "don't worry men we can go home, the island is ours!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

April 23rd 1945

Outskirts of Berlin:

The Russians were getting off a train, leading into Berlin, just ahead of them were some houses with Germans in them

Reznov: "today we take Berlin, use everything at your disposal even your bare hands, URA"

They all stood on a hill as bombs fell on the houses destroying them, the Russians run towards the remaining buildings, some Germans, came out of them with MP40s, the Russians overwhelmed them, and continued, through the building, some Germans were dying on the floor, Dimitri killed them

Commissioner Markhov: "they are animals, the plague that swepped the mother land, they deserve our gift"

Dimitri look out on the balcony with Reznov and Chernov, as just below them, more Russian soldiers were executing Germans, Chernov looked away in disgust.

They continued down stairs and outside to a Russian tank, next to a dead end.

Chernov: "how do we get through?"

The tank then plowed through the wall

Reznov: "haha ike that Chernov, with brute force"

The rest of them followed the tank through the wall, they came to the square of Berlin, and Germans came out of buildings with MP40s, but Dimitri fired at a nearby car, it exploded killing them, more approached and the Russians fought the Germans, Dimitri made his way through the square with the others not far behind him

Reznov: "see how Dimitri leads the way like a true hero!"

They came to a big building, what looked like an old asylum Germans surrounded the building, the Russians used there brute force to kill most of the German, some of the Russian soldiers were killed in the process, inside the asylum was a courtyard as it was the only thing not totally destroyed, there was a fountain in piece, they went inside the remainder of the building, they went upstairs and on the floor was a double barrel shotgun.

Reznov: "Dimitri grab a shotgun we will be in close quarters"

He picked it up and loaded it

Reznov: "shh do you hear something" 

Chernov: "no?"

Reznov: "that is why I am suspicious"

They moved through a door, and there was a long corridor, sevral Germans came out of the doorways, Dimitri used his shotgun to kill them, he had to reload, as he did the squad covered him, he then shot the remaining two Germans. Then Germans with snipers were on the roof, Dimitri switched to a Mosin-nagant and sniped each one off, they continued through the building, and there was one German using a mounted MG42, it tore up a few Russian soldiers, and Reznov, shot him with a PPSh. They continued outside of the building, they were now in the main street of Berlin, several Russian tanks, drove past and Dimitri got on one and used a machine gun, to shoot any remaining Germans running away, the others followed, the tanks ripped through Berlin blowing up buildings and cars, some Germans tried retaliating with some Panzerschrecks, but the tanks blew them up too, there was no hope for Berlin, the Russians had won this battle

Commissioner Markhov (on a megaphone): "attention people of Berlin, a ring of steel surrounds you're ROTTEN city! We will crush all who dare resist the will of the red army! Abandon your posts, abandon your homes, abandon all hope! URA!"

Much of Berlin still stands but the Red army have taken the main street of Berlin!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eviction

April 24th 1945, Berlin Germany:

Reznov: "in the final push on Berlin, the Germans stand their ground, it only ends in failure, for them we will take full control of Berlin soon, victory is in our grasp"

The red army squad, were setup in an old building

Reznov: "Dimitri are you ready?"

Dimitri nodded his head, they moved up to the next room where two Russian soldiers had a German soldier in a chair, they then pointed a gun to his head, and fired.

Chernov: "This is not war! This is murder!"

Reznov: "This is how you win a war, Chernov!"

The squad moved through the building and find some Germans on a radio, desperately calling for help, they notice the squad, they run to their guns and, the squad run to cover, and a firefight starts, the Russians manage to kill the remaining Germans in the room, they move to the next room and find a German about to kill a Russian soldier, Dimitri quickly shoots the German in the back of the head, the Russian soldier joins the squad, the come out of the building and some Germans were on the street.

Reznov: "everyone leave no German alive kill them ALL!"

The Russian tanks come out of a wall and kill most of the Germans leaving only a few wounded

Reznov: "Dimitri kill the wounded!"

Dimitri just ignores them, which made Chernov smile at Dimitri for a second, the squad come to the entrance of the metro station, three Germans were surrendering

Reznov: "Dimitri, choose Mercy or a brutal death!"

The Russians lit a Molotov, Dimitri shot the Germans, before the fire could burn them

Reznov: "your choice, but let's move on!"

Chernov: "don't you think that they would have endured enough? They were surrendering!"

Reznov: "I have no pity for traitorous Germans, they knew the risks of messing with the red army, they deserve this for what they've done!"

They opened the metro door and went down stairs, inside was dark the lights were off, and Germans started to shoot them.

Reznov: "someone get the lights on!"

Dimitri hit a switch and the lights popped on, and flickered

Reznov: "strike them where they stand!"

They move over to a door, but it was locked Reznov tried to open it, while Dimitri and the rest of the squad covered him, once most of the Germans were dead, everyone heard a strange noise, and out of nowhere a rush of water flooded the metro, it was the Germans in a desperate attempt to kill the Russians, it sweeps them all away until they come to higher ground, they decide to stay there until the water calms down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

May 14th, 1945

Okinawa, Japan:

Roebuck's journal: "we've been in Okinawa for a few months now, the mud here is intense, the tanks are getting stuck and supplies aren't getting through, we can't even move the wounded, we need to clear a base for them, we're taking out a fortress!"

The marine squad, were hiding in the grass, it was raining hard, their guns and clothes were soaked, Roebuck was getting ready to make a move on the fortress, Miller, Polonsky and many more marines were now moving.

Roebuck: "let's go get this done, Major Gordon has ordered an attack on the enemy stronghold, we need to get up the hill, supplies are on their way"

Polonsky: "when will they get here?"

Roebuck: "let's just get up the hill, Polonsky"

Miller held a flamethrower, and carried a browning on his back

They ran up the hill and saw a small building, inside was a Japanese gunner, and some snipers.

Roebuck: "Miller get a smoke grenade up there!"

Miller threw the grenade up it exploded into a cloud of smoke, they ran up to the stronghold, the enemy soldier got of the gun and picked up a type 100 machine, gun he shot a marine but Roebuck shot the Japanese in the building, they took the first stronghold building, the next one was out in a cave, the Japanese were inside, Miller picked up a scoped sniper and killed the Japanese inside, while his squad took care of the ones outside, they moved through the cave and on the other side were some satchel charges

Roebuck: "Miller, Polonsky grab those satchel charges and plant them inside the enemy strongholds!"

They both grabbed three, while the squad covered them, they ran up to another small building, the entrances were blocked, Miller threw a satchel charge through a small gap in the wall he then used a switch to blow it up, killing the Japanese inside the bunker. Polonsky was moving to the next one with Roebuck, he threw a satchel charge inside the building and hit the switch and it exploded, then some Japanese banzai sodiers came out of the grass and tried to stab Polonsky, Miller shot them with his browning, they moved over to a small bridge, the Japanese were on the other side, shooting the squad

Roebuck: "get to cover NOW!"

Miller ran over the bridge with the flamethrower and burned the soldiers

Roebuck: "nice work Miller!"

Miller found another bunker he threw another satchel charge in a blew it up

Roebuck: "that's all of 'em good work!"

Miller burned the last of the Japanese, they screamed as they died

They came to a building they went inside, it was empty

Polonsky: "what do we do now?"

Roebuck: "we keep moving"

Outside some American tanks were moving up a hill, where some Japanese were shooting them, just up the hill was big stronghold with 3 machine gunners

Roebuck: "take cover and let the tanks do the work"

The tank moved up to the stronghold and blew up a gunner, but the Japanese, loaded up a rocket and blew up the tank

Roebuck: "NO, everyone grab a sniper and be careful shoot at the right time!"

Miller shot a machine gunner, but another took his place

Roebuck: "it's no use it's a damn fortress we gotta flank 'em, Miller you and Allen flank right, me and Polonsky will flank left"

They moved in the direction remembering to stay in cover, some Japanese soldiers came out of the building, Miller burned them with the flamethrower, they managed to get inside the hold, but there was a lot of enemy sodiers inside, but they were no match for Millers flamethrower, Banzai soldiers and machine gunners came from around the corner, Miller switched to his browning and killed them all, they went upstairs and more soldiers were up there, Miller met with Polonsky and Roebuck

Roebuck: "we just gotta secure the roof now, let's move!"

They ran outside and went up a hill and more soldiers were up there, Allen ran up too fast and was ripped to shreds by a machine gun

Roebuck: "NO! Goddamnit!" 

Roebuck threw a grenade and it blew them up. When they got up there, the rest of the marines showed up

Roebuck: "we lost many great men, they will be remembered, outstanding work marines" 

Polonsky: "let's get out of this damn hole and get on with OUR mission!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Storm the castle

1945, May 29th Okinawa Japan.

Roebuck's Journal: "This is the enemy's last stand, when we take Shuri castle, we can all go home"

The squad met up outside the castle, their guns were out of ammo, Miller had an empty M1 Garand.

Roebuck: "We're getting an ammo drop now just ahead!"

A box came down with a parachute, all the marines ran over and got some ammo, Miller picked up a Springfield sniper. They ran up to the castle, and Japanese soldiers ran out and found cover behind a wall.

Roebuck: "Japanese! Find cover behind those rocks"

Miller used his sniper to shoot them when they went to shoot, once they were dead, the squad moved up, then the Japanese started to load up mortars, the mortars hit a small tower, causing it to collapse on a marine, killing him

Roebuck: "Man down, someone get him out of there!"

The mortars kept coming.

Roebuck: "they must have spotters underground, Miller find the hatch then we'll clear it out, it should lead to the castle entrance"

Miller looked for it, it was a small wooden hatch, inside was 4 Japanese soldiers inside the hole Roebuck used his Thompson to kill them all, before they could even grab a gun, the hole was a small table and one light bulb, they moved to the other side of the hole and there was another hatch, they opened it and went up a ladder and found the mortar team, they killed them, and went through an arch, to a garden and Japanese banzai soldiers came out of spider holes, and ran at the Americans with bayonets, more soldiers were on the roof with snipers, Miller shot them off one by one, while the others used Thompsons to kill the banzai soldiers, they continued up into the building, more Japanese were inside they killed them and Miller picked up some unused mortar bombs, they went outside to a courtyard, there were a lot of Japanese soldiers with type 100 machine guns, they outnumbered the Americans

Roebuck: "Miller get some mortars in there!" 

Miller threw a mortar over a wall, and there was a massive explosion, it killed them they ran through another building and killed the remaining soldiers, the castle was now the Americans, just outside was 3 Japanese soldiers surrendering

Roebuck: "Polonsky go check them, they can be crafty, ill check for ammo"

Polonsky took them and Roebuck opened a box, the Japanese grabbed Polonsky and two of them grabbed Roebuck, they pulled grenades, Miller quickly shot the two of the soldiers holding Roebuck, and then the one holding Polonsky exploded, killing Polonsky.

Roebuck: "POLONSKY you rat bastards they killed him!"

He took Polonskys dog tags, more Japanese came out of the buildings

Roebuck: "everyone, show no mercy to these assholes!"

He handed Miller a radio, for an airstrike

Roebuck: "change of plan screw taking the castle, just blow the fucking thing up, I want them all dead, then we go home!"

Miller told them to strike the west side of the castle.

Bomber: "ok we're coming in for an airstrike"

There was a huge explosion that killed the Japanese running out of that side of the castle

Miller then said the east.

Bomber: "yes sir coming in hot get to cover"

It exploded the east side of the castle

Roebuck: "yeah nice work Miller kill all of these fuckers!"

Miller told them to get the middle

Bombers: "coming in hot!" 

It blew the castle and the castle fell to pieces, the remaining Japanese were killed by the Americans, once all the Japanese were dead, Roebuck gave Miller Polonskys dog tags.

Roebuck: "he didn't deserve this, he was a great soldier and will always be remembered, we won this everyone let's get the fuck out of this hell hole"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The heart of the Reich

April 30th, Berlin 1945

Reznov: "after spending 6 days underground in the metro we are ready to take Berlin, it's within our grasp"

Reznov was pulling Dimitri out of the metro with the others not far behind

Reznov: "Dimitri someday your luck will run out, once again you cheat death, let's hope that day is not today haha"

Chernov started writing in his diary about the war, Reznov snapped at him.

Reznov: "Chernov, what are you doing? Which do you think will lead us home? Writing this war or fighting it? No one will EVER read this! If you cannot kill for your country, at least show me you are willing to die for it!"

He threw Chernov's diary on the floor and kept moving, Chernov picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Reznov gave Chernov the soviet flag

Reznov: "you will put the flag above Berlin!"

They all picked up guns, Dimitri picked up the SVT-40 rifle, they then moved up to a nearby building, inside were some German soldiers, Reznov handed Dimitri a PPSh to kill the Germans, they picked up MP40s and a small fire fight started, the Russians won, they continued outside and killed more Germans hiding behind cover, they then moved through a hole in a building wall, inside was a library and more Germans

Reznov: "kill them all, leave no wounded!"

They kept going and a lot of Germans came inside, Dimitri threw a Molotov at them, they ran around screaming and died, outside was another main street but it was turned into a trench, it lead to another building, the building was a corridor now, it lead outside to more German soldiers

Reznov: "don't worry men it is almost over, just need to push forward, this is for mother Russia, CHARGE!"

They all ran screaming toward the German defences, shooting them all, they were all hiding in a building called Reichstag, they charged to a German anti-air weapon Dimitri threw a grenade at it and it blew up killing the Germans, there were 3 more, Reznov and the others covered Dimitri while he threw grenades at the Flak88s (anti-air weapon) one by one he destroyed the remaining three flak, Germans came running out of the Reichstag building, they killed the remaining Germans but there were now more on the roof with Panzerschrecks, the sniper team took care of them, but more just took their place, so the snipers distracted them while the Russians walked up to the entrance, a column came crashing down on a barrier, Chernov ran up the small area of stairs, and a German with a flamethrower burned Chernov, and Dimitri shot the German

Reznov: "NO CHERNOV!"

Chernov laid on the floor screaming, he then died and Reznov retrieved his diary, and comforted his dead friend

Reznov: "someone, should read this, we should, keep moving."

They went inside Reichstag.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Downfall

April 30th 1945:

Reznov: "When the flag of the motherland flies, all of Berlin will know that the evil of the fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the Earth"

Reznov (Chernov's diary): "April 30th 1945: when he first spoke of Dimitri, Reznov told tales of a hero. Someone we should all aspire to be like. At times, I have seen him show mercy, and others complete brutality. I do not understand him. Perhaps heroes need not question their actions".

The Russian squad were getting ready to take Berlin, inside Reichstag

Reznov: "come men, the final battle is here, today we take Berlin!"

They ran through to the main lobby, there were German soldiers lined up on stairs with MP40s, the Russians used PPSh machine guns to take out the German, they outnumbered the Russian, a huge firefight began, Reznov gave Dimitri a mosin-nagant.

Reznov: "do what you do best Dimitri, we're bringing the storm, with an iron fist"

He sniped their heads one by one.

They pushed forward up the stairs, and along a corridor, into a theatre, there were more Russian soldiers lined up around the balcony of the theatre, more Russians came in at the bottom of the theatre near some chairs, the Germans were on the stage, some near the chairs with flamethrowers, Dimitri sniped the flamethrowers, causing them to explode, one German had a MG42 machine gun, that tore the chairs up, killing some of the Russians, Reznov picked up a Panzerschreck and fired it at the gunner, he then handed it to Dimitri

Reznov: "fire this at their fascist symbol!"

He pointed to the gold Nazi symbol, Dimitri fired it and the symbol fell on some German soldiers. The Russians continued to some stairs up, once they got up there the Germans setup defences and towers with more machine guns on, the Russians had to find cover.

Reznov: "come on men keep fighting it's nearly over, the motherland will have its revenge!"

They threw grenades at the towers making them fall, they ran to the left as there was a huge hole in the floor leading back to the theatre, more Germans were shooting them but a big pipe was in the way, Reznov, pulled out a grenade and threw it through a small gap it blew the Germans and the pipe up, the Russians came to the balcony of Reichstag Reznov handed Dimitri the soviet flag

Reznov: "you Dimitri are the hero of the motherland you must let her flag fly over the enemy!"

Dimitri and Reznov, ran toward the Nazi flag, and the Russians were cheering, as Dimitri went to put the flag in, a German soldier shot Dimitri in the chest with a pistol

Reznov: "NO!"

Reznov stabbed the soldier with his knife, then ran to Dimitri, he helped him up

Reznov: "come on, you cheat death many times, do not let now be when you run out of luck, let the flag fly"

Reznov, cut the Nazi flag down and Dimitri stabbed the soviet flag into some sandbags, it waved in the breeze, the Russians had won, they took Berlin the remainder of the Germans were surrendering, the Russians cheered.

The Russians went back home to Russia and rebuilt Stalingrad, Dimitri went into a hospital, and recovered really quickly he was promoted to Sargent, Reznov was promoted to captain, Reznov was assigned to a mission with Dimitri under the command of Nikita Dragovich…


End file.
